


Girl of Pink Ribbon

by CupcakeChoco



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeChoco/pseuds/CupcakeChoco
Summary: Murphy's law looked like his best friend. Alone, without power and with her precious PS4 gone and she has nothing left but to curse for the sequence of misfortunes that occurred to her in a single night. Things get dramatically worse when she has an accident that literally wakes her up in a strange new world. Not knowing what to do and doubting his own sanity, she discovers that there is much more than a crazy isekai cliché when he realizes that she is stuck in Final Fantasy VII and experiencing all the events first hand... From the perspective of Aerith Gainsborough.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

Imagine the following situation: you, in the middle of quarantine, have an irresistible urge to play on your PlayStation 4. Undecided if you would beat the Nemesis Resident Evil 3 Remake or if you would fix a greedy company that is killing the Planet little by little from Final Fantasy VII Remake - because we are in the golden age of reformulation of old games. Finally, opting for the nostalgia of Cloud Strife's adventure against Shinra. Only one detail gets in the way of your entertainment plans: out of the blue, literally, your beautiful and very expensive video game starts to bug - which is an unprecedented tragedy, after all, I haven't even finished it.

Do things sound bad enough?

Not?

Well, get ready; the tendency is always to get worse. In my condition of frustration, almost bursting into tears, I decided that the most sensible thing to do would be to call technical assistance, even with the risks that I might have to leave. Of course, after evaluating my options, with regret, I had one of the few sources of distraction: my cell phone. I would watch some gameplay to forget about my current problem, but, unfortunately, the blessed one was discharged. I looked at the device and the charger that had stopped working properly. The succession of chaotic events seemed like a real sign that today was not my day.

Bad luck ruining my happiness.

Very angry, I went after my sister to borrow hers to at least have access to the internet. Stomping hard, I went down the hall, not meeting her in her room, up the stairs.

Remember that I mentioned that the trend is getting worse?

So, I am what they call pursued by Murphy's Law.

There I went, innocent and full of fury.

Mysteriously I slipped on the edge of the stairs and fell. I'm sure that something happened in that time, the slide and the ugly fall, that I woke up in a bed, groggy and with a terrible migraine that almost forced me to keep my eyes closed. Unable to endure the pain, I slowly crawled into the bathroom, without checking the surroundings, going straight to my goal.

I turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on my face until I was fully awake and clearer. I yawned and stared at my reflection in the mirror: slightly messy brown hair, pale skin and expressive green eyes conveyed tranquility widened; the realization of this fact surprised me on a level that all I did was scream with all my might at the girl in the mirror. A crash silenced me immediately, and a familiar man with spiky blond hair and a sword bigger than me appeared. He looked at me with the huge gun drawn and scanned the room for evidence or a reason for the scream.

In shock, my mouth opened into a perfect "O".

\- Cloud? - I screamed impacted.

\- Something wrong, Aerith?

It wasn't in my head.

And let's say that things didn't start out well.

Not good.


	2. How (not) to be Aerith Gainsborough

There comes a time in our life that, literally, on the floor turns into a pretty ridiculous way of dying instead of a common everyday accident, especially for those who didn't have my karma for catastrophes. And I was absolutely sure that the blow I received right on the forehead knocked me out to the point that, at first, I was delusional and that they arrested me in purgatory for the atrocities I committed in my life, an extensive list of evils: how to eat hidden sweets and wake up my brother with a bucket of water when he was a mischievous and creative child and that the divine entities that wove the fabric of human destiny decided that my time has come. Disappointment hit me right in the stomach when I realized that my life was just a bad joke from some decadent comedian.

Of course, waking up and being received by the cute, strong protagonist and with a beautiful face always closed, from the game Final Fantasy VII seemed a positive point to consider in the unlucky sea, however, I could not afford a break when my destiny that it led to a cruel path of death and loneliness, a sad reality that I will not allow to be fulfilled.

I didn't know how to come up with an infallible plan to get home before I screwed up, I needed to study my options in depth and assess my current conditions. First, my fall magically brought me into the world of a game, which would be impossible in many areas. Second: I am the character who will have to die to save the world. From what he remembered from the classic game, Aerith is killed by Sephiroth when summoning Holy magic to avoid the impact of the meteor that would devastate the Planet to a level that he could not recover. And depending on where I was now, I had little time to do anything about this terrible ending.

Cloud was still waiting for a reaction from me to make sure he was okay. As a discreet person that I am, I looked at him with the typical expression of tranquility and smiled, in fact, I started to laugh nervously, those laughs induced by the mixture of anxiety and fear that makes you seem more insane than you intended to demonstrate.

"Aerith, is something wrong?" Cloud asked cautiously.

"Of course not, Cloud" the spasms caused by the laughter were still present, wavering in my voice as if I were sobbing. "I think I saw a cockroach and I got scared."

"A cockroach?" he repeated not too convinced with my lame excuse. "Do you want me to look?"

"Oh, you're sweet, Cloud," I hugged him with all my strength, even sniffing his scent a little, even though it was a mixture of leather and earth. "Very cute" I hummed, taking advantage of every second of the contact so that when I returned, at least, I would live with the fresh memory of that moment.

A clearing of my throat pulled me out of my fantasy, causing the chip to fall: it was in Aerith's body and acting so strangely wasn't like the character. Although, in the game, she flirts and plays a lot with the ex-SOLDIER, she did not go beyond the tenuous sling of invading her personal space without reason. I quickly moved away from Cloud, feeling the heat loss affect me more than it should.

"Sorry, sorry!" I gestured in exasperation.

Cloud tilted his face a little as if he didn't want to look at me, which made me a little discouraged and sorry for my impetuous action. He just looked at me to proceed to check the room limits in search of that cockroach.

"Maybe she's gone," he commented, giving one last check under the bed. "Do not worry."

"Thank you, Cloud!" I changed clothes and went outside, meeting the other characters of the plot: Tifa, the busty fighter, and Barret, the coolest father that a little girl of four years would like to have.

"Has something happened up there, Aerith?" - Tifa asked with quite evident concern. "We heard a shout from you."

"Ah, it was nothing" I giggled to cover my lack of arguments to explain my attack minutes earlier.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes!" I forced my best and most convincing smile.

"Oh, so it's okay, I prepared something if you want to eat," he said, showing a pile of cookies that looked appetizing, which triggered my stomach with a loud, embarrassing noise.

The sepulchral silence paralyzed me in place, even with Tifa's sweet gaze, I couldn't move without feeling embarrassed. Cloud was eating something I didn't recognize and Barret was drinking something without really caring about what happened.

"Make yourself comfortable, Aerith" I still needed to get used to that in this world my name is Aerith Gainsborough and that, until I find a way to return to my original, I can't leave this role. Luckily, in terms of personality, she and I are almost identifiable, even though I'm not so graceful and sweet. In any case, I should devise a plan to escape unscathed from my death and, at the same time, prevent the destruction caused by the Sephiroth and perhaps, with my prior knowledge, have an advantage to pass certain places and alternate some facts.

I sit next to Cloud who stopped eating with my approach, but soon resumed when he realized that I only joined him to also fill my belly.

The annoying thing is that I had no way of asking directly about where we were without anyone being surprised and because I had no previous memory of Aerith to guide me, being lost would certainly be the least of my problems. We probably left Midgar and are in a city whose name I didn't remember, that is, at the beginning of the second disc. If my assumption is correct, I would not enjoy a very long period of time to undo this programmed death.

I accidentally hit my face as I leaned my arm against the edge of the table, bringing the little pain back like an old, inconvenient company.

"Aerith, are you really okay? You have been acting strange" Cloud maintained that atmosphere of caution, however, you could see his concern for me.

"Don't worry, I just don't know what to do now"

"I understand. You get used to it."

"Of course I do, after all I have my bodyguard with me, right?" I ventured a sentence that Aerith would say and the soldier blushed slightly, looking away.

"Okay," he confirmed sternly.

With the little that I noticed, I will put together an indirect scheme to resolve the impasse with Sephiroth and save general, I just needed to know how to make this work.


End file.
